


Illusionist, Babysitter, Friend!

by Pika1043



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Illusionist Apprentice, Platonic Relationships, babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pika1043/pseuds/Pika1043
Summary: Meet Ronnie, Harrison's babysitter.She's his friend, ever since he was 4 at that faithful party. She helps teach him all about the world of magic, especially since it seems as if the boy already seems to have his own magical abilities. Read about Ronnie's adventures in babysitting this small boy!(I honestly love Harrison so much, he's my favorite character)





	1. Meeting

It was Harrison's friend's birthday party, he and the friend were both 4 so it was a very cute one. A clown was said to be coming, but called the parents to say that his car got a flat and he wouldn't be able to make it.  
The husband took his brother aside for the family to amongst each other.

"Well, what do we do? We had the stage set up and everything! Frank, you took Theater classes, do you think you can do something for 'em?"

"I mean, yeah, but I can't think of anything that can entertain 4-year-olds for too long though. Or anything family-friendly for that matter."

The wife spoke up, "Wait a minute, George, your niece is a magician, right?"

George nodded his hand and looked for the red-head, she was talking amongst other family members. He waved her over, so she went to him, "Something the matter, Uncle George?"

The older man spoke with a smile, "Well, sweetie, we need someone to entertain the kids. The clown we hired got a flat, and we know you're a magician so-"

"Illusionist-in-training, Uncle George."

"Yeah, yeah, that. You think you can perform for them? Please, we'll even pay you for it!"

She nodded, "Ok, ok! I'll just think of it as extra practice. Let me just get my performing case from home to change and I'll be back."

The girl ran to her house down the street and changed into her own brown suit, with a yellow shirt underneath and a black bowtie. It was complete with a brown hat with a black sash with two cards decorating it.  
She ran back to the party, with her large suitcase in hand. She hid herself behind the curtain, waiting to be called on by her uncle.

His voice caught everyone's attention, "Now now, children! Come sit, watch and be amazed by the great magician, Ronnie!"

Ronnie stepped boldly onto the stage, launching glitter from her wrists to really catch the kids' attention. She bowed to the crowd of children as her uncle walked off the stage.

"Now, I would prefer the term 'Illusionist' but I'll take it this time, uncle."

Ronnie stood up straight, clapping her hands together, this caused to dove to pop out of her sleeve. This impressed many children, and it definitely caught the eye of young Harrison. He was beaming at her as she prepared her next trick.

"Now watch as all three of these rings attach to each other so effortlessly!" The rings did exactly that, this caused Harrison to giggle with excitement.

Ronnie had heard this and was now scanning the small crowd, "Who was that just now? Did someone want to come up on stage with me? If so, they're in luck, I need a volunteer for my next trick!"

Harrison raised his hand with a huge smile on his face, "That was me! That was me, right here!"

Ronnie pointed to him, "Ah yes, the boy with the brown hair. The one with the accent, yes, you!"

His smile grew as he ran to the stage, he climbed onto it without assistance. He jumped up and down as he looked at the illusionist. She smiled at him, kneeling down to address him, "Well hello there, little buddy! What's your name?"

The brunette stopped, "My name is Harrison! What are we going to do?" She nodded, "Eager, are we? Well, you should be! I really am going to need your help with this one!"  
She turned away, grabbing a small bag of dirt. She turned back to him and put the bag in his hands, her big ones covering his tiny ones.

"Now, I need you to concentrate, Harrison. Close your eyes and focus on the little bag, imagine it turning into a bunny."

He nodded, closing his eyes in concentration. He did as he was told, excited to see a bunny. But instead of a bunny hopping around, a huge fireball burst out of his hands. Ronnie's hands opened over his, allowing the ball of fire to go into her own.

Ronnie froze for a second, 'That's… Not what I wanted to happen. It was supposed to make a bunny appear, not fire. Either I grabbed the wrong bag or he… Did something?'

She stood up with a smile on her face, "Thank you, Harrison! What an amazing fireball you made! How about we do something with it!" She then spun on her feet, letting the flame give the kids a light show before it went out.

Ronnie took another bag out of the case, turning back the younger boy, "Don't leave yet, Harrison! Here, let's do another one together. This time, think of a turtle."

The boy nodded, doing the same as before. He used the same concentration, he felt something in his hand. Ronnie was surprised as well, there was a pigeon in his hands. 

'That didn't go as planned either, my pet turtle is supposed to be there. Not some pigeon!' The thought came to her mind. Her smile returned, she gently took the bird from him.

"Now fly off, our little winged friend!" The bird took off, the kids were all amazed to see it fly.

After a few more tricks, the show was over and everyone got the cake they were waiting for. She gave her little cousin a pat on the head, wishing him a happy birthday. Ronnie was given the money from her uncle and was talking to him and her aunt when she heard a familiar voice, "Ronnie! Ronnie!"  
She felt a small pair of arms wrap around her leg, she looked down to see a 4-year-old with a face covered in icing hug her leg. She was secretly hoping that icing can come out of suits but smiled nonetheless. His parents ran to the teen and the child.

His father spoke first, "Harrison, we've talked about this. No disappearing at any sort of gatherings, you scared us!"  
Harrison's mother looked at the red-head, "Oh, we're sorry. He's never usually like this."

Ronnie smiled at the pair, "Don't worry, it's fine. He didn't do anything wrong." 

Her parents had heard the commotion and walked over to talk to Harrison's parents. She knelt down to face the boy, "Hey there, Harrison! Did you need something?"  
He let go of her, happy to know that she remembered his name, "I wanted to know… How did you do that powder trick, and the glitter? Oh, the dove one too! And-"  
She stopped him, "Now now, an illusionist can't reveal all her secrets, Harrison. Where's the fun in that?" He nodded in agreement, she continued, "Buuuuuuut, I can reveal them if you want to learn some of it."  
His face filled with glee, "You mean… I can be your apprentice?!" He gasped, "I can become an illusionist?!"  
She nodded, taking a quarter out from behind his ear, "Sure, if that’s what you want!"

Harrison grabbed the quarter and looked up at his parents with a big smile on his face. They looked a little nervous, but still smiled at their son. Ronnie's own parents caught her attention, "Ronnie, we were talking this over with Harrison's parents and we thought since he likes you so much and you're old enough… That you could be his babysitter! Would that be okay, sweetie?"

She thought about it, looking at the bouncing child next to her. Ronnie smiled, ruffling his hair, "Sure, why not? I have no problem with it."

Harrison jumped at her, enveloping the older girl in a hug. He was incredibly excited to have a mentor AND babysitter. Pretty excited to learn all types of tricks, even ones he would have difficulties learning… He wants to learn from Ronnie everyday, he even keeps the quarter with him in his pocket for good luck! He may be starting out, but he may or may not need it!


	2. First Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some actual babysitting, I guess!

"Now, here's a few phone numbers if you need anything. Please don't give him any sweets after 8, it'll make him sick." Harrison's father handed Ronnie little folds of paper, each holding information about his son.

His pregnant mother gave her another one, along with a small object, "Keep him away from peanuts, please. He has a severe peanut allergy, so keep his Epipen in your pocket at all times. There's a spare on top of the fridge if you need another one."

Her husband held her close to calm her nerves. Ronnie reassured them as she put the pen in her pocket, "You two don't have to worry about a thing! I babysit my cousin sometimes, so Harrison should be just fine. Just make sure to have fun on your night out!"

The parents gave each other a nod as their son walked into the room, happy to see his babysitter. His mother kissed his forehead, "We'll see you later, sweetie. Be good for Ronnie while we're gone, okay?" He nodded, hugging his father goodbye, "I'll be good! I promise! Bye, Momma, bye Papa! See you tomorrow!"

With that, the parents walked out the door. The teen and the child watched as their car drove down the road, leaving them at the house.

 

She looked down at the boy, "So, what do you want to do fi-"

 

"Can you show me how to make a fire ball? Or a bunny out of a hat? Or maybe a kitty instead? I like kitties!" Harrison dragged Ronnie into the living room, jumping up and down along the way.

 

She walked back to lock the door, putting a hand up, "Woah, woah! While I would love too, those are some advanced tricks for a Level 1 Apprentice. Those are learned by Level 2 Magicians."

He stopped, nodding, "Oh… What can I learn then?" She knelt down to him, "How about we start by learning the quarter trick? You start by putting your hand behind the person's ear, having a quarter in your palm, flick the wrist and tada! Magic!" She did exactly what she explained, revealing a quarter in her hand. Harrison was just as amazed as yesterday. He took the quarter from her as she said, "Now you try!"

 

He nodded, and put his hand behind Ronnie's ear, he flicked his wrist as best as he could. But instead of the coin appearing, it was a marker. Both of them were just as confused as the other.

Harrison vocalized it, "That's not what I wanted to happen at all?"

Ronnie pondered, "So it wasn't just a weird thing yesterday. That's strange, it seems like you have something to do with magic, Harrison."

 

The boy was now even more confused, "Huh?"

 

"Think about it, when you were my volunteer, things that weren't supposed to appear just started appearing. I wanted a bunny to appear, not a fireball. A turtle was supposed to pop out of our hands, not a pigeon! So what if, you actually have magical powers or something?"

 

But before they could discuss more about her theory further, the child's stomach started growling. Ronnie giggled at him, "Well, it’s just a silly thought. Maybe you're actually just hungry. C'mon, I'll make you something."

She walked to the kitchen, Harrison following close behind. Ronnie opened the refrigerator and grabbed the egg carton, "I know you can't have peanut butter so that means no PB&J, so how about some eggs?"

Harrison nodded, climbing into his seat, "Yeah, some eggs please!" Ronnie turned on the stove, and put his Epipen on the table, "You got it, little man!"

 

Harrison shivered, "Uh… Ronnie? Can you move my pen, please?" Ronnie turned to look at him, he looked scared of it, "Ah geez, sorry. Shouldn't have put it in front of you anyway, does it make you uncomfortable?"

He nodded as Ronnie started serving the eggs, "Yeah… Momma started crying when Papa had to use it on me for the first time. I don't like seeing them upset…"

Ronnie put the Epipen in her pocket, eating her own eggs, "Hey, that's okay, I wouldn't like something that would make my parents cry either." Harrison nodded, deciding to talk about other things after a while.

 

After their meal, the two went back to learning. Harrison eventually learned how to do the trick properly, he was so proud of himself. He got to talk to Ronnie about his favorite cartoons and how excited he is to be a big brother. He talked for so long that it was soon time for him to go to bed.

 

"Aw come on, how about I go to bed in an hour? I mean, we can play catch, that would be fun?" He bargained with her. She giggled, already setting him down on the bed, "No, no… Wait, you play sports?" He nodded, "Yeah, mainly baseball! …The other kids say I'm not good at it though."

Ronnie noticed the frown and put a hand on his head, "Hey, I'm sure I suck at it more than you do! When I was younger, my parents signed me up for softball. I never wanted to play but I did anyway. One time, I was running to home plate and the short stop ran at me at full speed. I ended up tripping over her and we both tumbled onto the plate!" She giggled at the last part, he chimed in, "Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad! I sometimes can't hit the ball. But I guess, we both suck!"

Ronnie's giggle turned into a laugh, Harrison joined in the laughter. She finally regained her composure, "Yeah, yeah, I guess we both suck. Now come on, your parents said you go to bed at 8:30. I don't want them to be upset with you staying up, so please go to bed, okay?"

 

He grumbled, but got under the covers, "Aw, fine! Goodnight Ronnie!" She patted his head, "Goodnight, Harrison."

She walked down the stairs and into the living room, leaving the small boy in the dark room, lit only by a nightlight. However, Harrison found that he couldn’t get to sleep. He didn't feel the sleep take over him as usual, he felt that something was wrong.

 

Soon enough, Harrison waddled into the living room with his stuffed rabbit huddled into his arms. He saw Ronnie laying on the couch, watching some sort of cartoon. He pulled on her blanket, catching her attention with a whimper, "Ronnie?"

The redhead looked at him with worried eyes, "Yeah, little dude? Are you okay, Harrison?" The boy hugged his rabbit close, staying silent. She sat up, putting him on his lap, "Did you have a nightmare? Are you scared?"

 

"N-no… I just can't get to sleep…" He looked like he wanted to cry. Ronnie looked through the notes on the desk, not spotting anything about him not being able to sleep. She sighed, "Come on, how about I stay up with you until you go to sleep?"

He nodded, laying on top of her while she pulled over the blanket. Harrison hugged his rabbit close, while the teen hugged him. He looked up at her, "Ronnie? Do you like songs?"

The illusionist thought about it, "Hmm… Yeah, I don't mind them. Why? Do you like songs, Harrison?" He smiled at her, "Yeah! My momma likes singing songs to me. Sometimes she does it when I'm scared, I like it when she sings."

Ronnie ruffled his hair, "I'm guessing you want me to sing to you, right? Would that make you feel better, little guy?"

He nodded, still hugging the bunny, "I-if that's okay with you…" Ronnie gave his head a pat as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

" _I'm not yours, and you're not mine._

_But we can sit and pass the time_

_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_

_We're just feeling fine._

 

_This is where we're supposed to be_

_Sitting by a broken tree_

_No tragedy, no poetry_

_Just staring at the sky_

 

_I could wait a thousand hours_

_Stay the same in sun and showers_

_Pick apart a hundred flowers_

_Just to be quiet…_ "

 

She looked down at the little boy in her arms, he was smiling a great big smile at her. "Ronnie!" He shouted, "That was great! What song was that?"

The redhead scratched her cheek at the praise, "Well, I am in my school's chorus and that's just a song I really like… It's pretty comforting, so I thought you would like it."

Harrison yawned, finally feeling drowsy after the whole night, "I really liked it… Maybe you can play it tomorrow?"

Ronnie nodded, "If I can find it on my phone, sure."

 

Ronnie fell asleep without meaning to, leading the parents to find the two huddled on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them, the two went off the bed themselves after locking the door. The next morning, Harrison's father tapped Ronnie's forehead, waking the teen up.

"You sure like to sleep for a long time, it's 11 in the morning."

Ronnie sat up, "Hehe, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Wait! I wasn't supposed to stay the night though!"

Harrison's mother chimed in, "Oh, don't worry, hun! We already called your parents, they were fine with you staying over the night!" Ronnie nodded and noticed that Harrison was still in her arms, "Ah, sorry about this too. He said he couldn't sleep so I let him stay downstairs with me."

Harrison woke up fully when his father started speaking, "That's quite alright, as long as he's safe, we don't mind."

The child started speaking, "Papa! I had a great time with Ronnie! We got to eat, practice this really cool trick and! And!"

The family started smiling more, loving the sound of their child being excited. It was a nice feeling, hearing Harrison loving his new babysitter. A very nice feeling indeed as the child talked the day away yet again…


	3. Meeting the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like baby bro is here!

"Alright, we'll do it one more time and we're done, Harri!" The babysitter exclaimed, mentoring her small apprentice. He's been her apprentice for about a month now.  
They had been practicing card tricks and slight of hand for hours at the teen's house. The boy was doing a good job, he usually needs a lot of practice to get it right. Not that he minds, it just means he's getting better and he gets to spend time with his friend.

But this time, he was tired, "Are we done yet, Ronnie? My wrist hurts." He groan and Ronnie opened the back door, "Aw, you should have told me, little dude! C'mon, let's have some juice. You can have an apple too. Besides, I need to feed Rocko anyway."

Harrison smiled, taking his small hat off his head. He put it on the table as he crawled into his chair. Ronnie had gotten the both of them juice boxes and apples. The apprentice quickly stabbed the straw in and took a sip, letting his mind wander as he looked around her house. Ronnie had walked off to feed the turtle, who was sitting in his tank.  
Harrison turned to Ronnie, "So how long do I have to stay here for, Ronnie? What are my parents doing again?" She walked over to take a sip of her juice but still answered, "You can't remember? You silly goose! Your parents are preparing for your baby brother! They just didn't want you over there because they didn't want you to get scared."  
"Oh… I hope my Momma will be okay." Harrison took a bite of his apple, already worried about it. Ronnie started cutting into her own, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Harrison. My mom's over there to help out with what she can, you know." He nodded, his smile came back, "Oh yeah! She is! That makes me feel better, your mom is pretty helpful!" Harrison remained smiling as he looked at the wall next to him, seeing pictures of a young redhead. He saw one with a redheaded baby, with three adults in the picture.  
A small hand pointed to the baby, "Ronnie! Is that you?!"  
Ronnie nodded, giggling a bit as another figure walked into the room. A rough, but happy, voice spoke out, "Aw, yeah! That's our little butterball!"  
Ronnie turned around, blushing in embarrassment, "Dad! Nooooooo! No nicknames in front of Harrison, that's not cool."  
The older man laughed, pointing at another photo for the boy to see, "Here's one where she had braces, look at the shine in the picture!" Harrison started giggling as Ronnie started grumbling, "Hey, Dad, doesn't Pops need your help or something?"  
Her father smirked, "Now, now. You know he's at work today, there's no saving you from this." She grumbled louder as her dad showed the boy another picture, "Is there ANYTHING ELSE we can do besides this?!"

Just then, her phone rang out, blaring a cartoon theme song.

She looked at it, it was her mother.

"Ronnie, you can bring Harrison over now, tell him his brother is here!" Ronnie nodded at this, despite her mom not being able to see it.

"C'mon, Harrison, we gotta start walking now. Your brother wants to see you!" The boy's face lit up, already ready to get out the door. Ronnie collected his things as she talked to her dad, "Aren't you coming?"  
He shook his head, "I can see the baby later, I'll clean up for you guys and start dinner." She nodded, following Harrison out the door.

They walked down the sidewalk, the boy growing more and more nervous with each step. She looked down at him, "Harrison? Are you okay?"  
He started fiddling with the end of his shirt, "I don't know… Ronnie, do you think I'll be a good big brother?"  
She was confused, "Hm? Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"  
Harrison continued his fiddling, "Well… As a big brother, you have to be responsible, right? And you have to be nice and caring, right? Do you think I can be a big brother like that?"  
Ronnie stopped, patting his head, "But Harrison, you already are those things. You're a good kid, a special one at that. You're going to be a good big brother to him, I know it."  
His smile came back yet again, "Y-you think so?"  
"I know so, now come on." She began walking as he grabbed her pant leg, forcing her to stop again.  
"Actually, could you… Hold my hand until we get there? Is that okay?"  
Ronnie complied, holding out her hand for him, "Of course you can. Now let's go, everyone's waiting for you."  
He nodded, taking her hand as they started walking once again.

They finally got to the house, opening the tidy door. The pair walked in to see Ronnie's mother with a bag, Harrison was curious.  
"Hey, what's that?" He was about to grab it when her mom swiped it from him and Ronnie gripped Harrison a bit closer as a response.

"I wouldn't want to see that if I were you, little man! Ronnie, bring him to the other room!"

"I'm doing that, we just got in the door, Mom. Come on, Harrison, this way."

Harrison nodded, still confused about the bag but he complied. He walked in the living room with the teen, easily spotting his mother resting on the couch with something in her hands. He saw his father with small tears in his eyes as well. Harrison jumped to his mother, "Momma! Momma! Are you okay?"  
She smiled at him, brushing some hair out of his face, "Of course I am, sweetie. You don't need to worry, I'm fine."  
The boy nodded, "That's good!" He looked down at the soft face in his mother's arms, "I-is that my little brother? What's his name?"  
Harrison's father spoke up, bringing Harrison and his wife into a close hug, "His name is Robert Junior. RJ for short. Or Junior, whatever he prefers."  
Harrison's face broke out into a large smile yet again, "Hiya RJ! How are you doing? I hope you're doing fine. I'm doing fine, I had fun today. I hope you like fun when you start liking stuff, if not, then you'll be no fun at all."  
His parents giggled at his babbling, the baby giggled along with them. The mother looked to Ronnie, who was just standing in the corner awkwardly.

"Ronnie, did you want to see the baby too?"

She twiddled with her fingers, "I, uh… Maybe… Yeah." Her face gave a loving smile to the teen, "Well, you can come over. I'm not going to stop you."

Ronnie took a deep breath and walked calmly to the family, leaning over to see the smiling baby's face. "He's… So cute, squishy, but cute." Harrison started to babble about how cute his little brother was in agreement with his teenaged friend.

It wasn't long before the baby started crying, driving Ronnie and Harrison out of the room as the mother and father calmed him.  
Harrison definitely couldn't wait to get used to that sound… Ronnie luckily didn't have to babysit the baby as much as Harrison. She did, however, get to see the both of them grow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We don't know their names but Harrison's Dad looks like a Robert to me. So I named their baby son RJ, I personally headcanon that Harrison was named after his grandpa)
> 
> By the way, yes, Ronnie has 3 parents. She has 1 mom and 2 dads, they are in a poly relationship and love their daughter very much.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijacks start while babysitting the boys yet again!  
> Ronnie explains to a certain brother just why Harrison is her apprentice.

The brothers laid on the floor, being watched by their father. Harrison was showing his now 4-year-old brother some card tricks with a bored look on his face.

He whined, "Is Ronnie back yet?" His brother followed his lead, "Yeah, how long does moving all her stuff take? How much stuff did she even bring with her? Couldn't have been too much."  
Harrison grew frightened, "What if she forgot!"

"Now boys," Their mother said, looking through the window, "She's got help with her already so I'm sure she'll be here soon. I doubt Ronnie would forget about you two."

Soon enough, a car did pull up in their driveway. A redheaded 20-year-old stepped out of the vehicle, 'I hope Harrison and RJ don't mind me stopping by.' She thought as she whistled up the steps.

She opened the door to Harrison already hugging her, "Ronnie! You're finally back!" RJ followed him, also hugging the girl, "Yay!"  
Their mother greeted her, "Hello, Ronnie. How was college?" Ronnie smiled smugly, "Pretty easy if I say so myself!" The smile dissipated, "Y'know, for a two year college."  
The boys' father smiled at her, "What was it you went to school for again?" Ronnie smiled again, shrugging, "School Counseling, remember?"  
The pair nodded, the mother speaking up, "Well, that's great! We're glad to know that you're back, now is it okay if you-"  
Ronnie already know what she was going to say, "Watch Harrison and RJ for a few hours, giving us time to catch up and you guys time to do… Whatever you want to do?"  
The brunette woman nodded, "Yes, that is what I would going to ask, Ronnie."  
Ronnie nodded in agreement, letting the parents leave her with the children for the evening. She turned to the boys, "Alright! Who missed me?"  
Harrison and RJ hugged her again, both talking about something different from the other. Harrison was talking about how he was practicing everyday since she was gone and RJ was rambling about he wants to play baseball.

"Hey, hey! One at a time! Haha, how have you guys been doing?"

Harrison grinned, "Pretty great! I've been practicing while you were gone, I've gotten better at the fireball trick!"  
She pat his head, "Nice job, Harri! How about you, RJ?"  
The smaller boy picked up a nearby baseball, "Dad and I have been playing baseball! Do you wanna play later."  
Ronnie rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "I mean… We could, but I'm not very good at it." Her face lit up when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, that's right! I have to show you guys this new trick I've been working on. It's a bit difficult but I finally mastered it."

She left to get something in the trunk of her car, the boys talked amongst each other.

"Wow… If it's difficult for Ronnie, then it must be super hard, Harri!"  
"… Yeah, you're right, RJ. C'mon, let's go to the backyard."  
"Okeydokey!"

Ronnie came back inside and followed the boys to their backyard with a softball in hand. She centered herself in the yard, ready to perform. Harrison tucked his arms in excitement.

"Now! Watch and be amazed by this new trick, never before seen by your eyes! Watch closely!"

She gave a quick swipe in front of the ball, causing it to vanish from the boys' vision. They were both pretty surprised.  
Harrison jumped up to her hand, "How did you do that?" RJ stood next to his brother, "Yeah, how? And where did it go?"  
Ronnie laughed, it sounded smug, "Well, well, if you were paying attention… TADA!" She pulled the ball out of one of the nearby potted plants, impressing the boys.  
They both ran to her in amazement, "Wow! That was cool! Ronnie, can you teach me how to do that?" RJ jumped up and down, "Me too, me too!"  
Ronnie held out her hands, "Now, now, boys. Harrison, I'll teach you this when you are at a higher level. RJ, you're a little too… Uh… Young for me to start teaching this trick."  
Harrison shrugged while his brother slumped in defeat.

Ronnie knew how to make him feel better, "Hey, how about we play catch? You stay here, Harrison, go over there and I'll go over here."

RJ smiled brightly, nodding at the older woman, "Yeah, let's do that! There's no levels in baseball!"

Ronnie giggled, catching the ball. The younger boy had an impressive arm, great for throwing and catching. His brother, Harrison, not so much… He missed a few of them but it wasn't that bad. Ronnie wasn't exactly the best either, considering RJ was throwing to her. She was doing well, until RJ threw the ball and it went over her head.

Ronnie jumped for it, "Oh no! Don't hit the window!"  
"RJ!"  
"What! I didn't mean it, Harri!"

She missed the catch, causing the ball to hit a potted plant. The plant fell onto the ground, shattering.  
"Well, crud! OKAY! Maybe, it's time to go inside. I'll tell your parents about that when they get home!"  
"Agreed!" "Okeydokey!"

After cleaning up the pot pieces, Ronnie walked in to see the two boys at the dinner table. RJ slumped onto it as Ronnie approached them, "Hey, Roooooooonnie! We're huuuuungry!"  
Harrison laughed and slumped on the table with him, "Yeah, Ronnie! Huuuuuungry!"  
Ronnie started giggling in response to the goofy boys, "Hahaha! Alright, alright! What do you guys want?"  
"How about some eggs?" Harrison chimed.

Ronnie peered through the fridge, "I've been having eggs for breakfast for a long time, are sure that's what you want?"  
She found the eggs and scanned the cupboards, spotting flour and baking powder, "Hmmm, how about pancakes instead of eggs?"  
RJ shouted in amazement, "Woah, pancakes for dinner?!" Harrison laughed at him, "Yeah, dude! It'll be delicious, and way better than PB&J."  
Ronnie tilted her head while cooking, "Besides, you're still allergic to peanuts, right, Harri?"  
Harrison nodded, "Yeah, there's an Epipen on the fridge if we need it by the way."  
"You got it, little dude."  
She gave all the plates two pancakes, letting them be eaten by the children and herself. They soon began telling stories to RJ, mostly about Ronnie's first time babysitting Harrison.  
Soon, the now adult realized that it was getting late, "Alright, I think it's time to turn in, right guys?"

"Ah… But Ronnie!" Harrison folded his arms, Ronnie laughed, "C'mon, Harrison, I'm not going back to college so I'll still be in the neighborhood."  
He was still pouting, "Okay, fiiiiine."

Ronnie picked up the younger brother and headed upstairs, the older brother following behind her. Harrison walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Ronnie took RJ to his room.

The redhead put him on the bed, being sure to grab his favorite stuffed lizard as he spoke, "So… Ronnie, why is my brother your apprentice?"

"Hm? You want to know why?" She sat on the bed.

He sat up under the covers, "Yeah, why is Harrison so special?"

Ronnie grinned, "Well, sweetie, when I met your brother I was convinced that he was actually magic."  
RJ was confused, "What do you mean by that?"  
She giggled at him, "Well, let me finish and I'll tell you." He nodded and she continued, "Harrison was about 4 and I was 16, he got to perform with me at a birthday party. He was so happy, but I noticed some strange things. He made fire and a pigeon appear at the party, when I ask for something different. The fire couldn't have been natural, so I was interested. He was so excited when I asked him to be my apprentice. Then I saw a whole load of different things while he practiced, random animals, sudden fire when practicing a new trick. Harrison wasn't too good at controlling it then, and now so much now either. But when I look at your brother, I see someone who is determined to get better at it and is happy to be taught. Even if his magic doesn't work, he always wants to try again until he gets tired. I honestly believe that he can master any trick he wants, as long as he doesn't give up and he hasn't shown any sign of that so far. So yeah, I'd say that's why I wanted to teach him."

RJ held amazement in his eyes, "Wow… Yeah, I guess that's a good reason. But… Do you think I can be a magician too?"

Ronnie giggled, "I'm sure you can be one, one day. Now, it's time for bed, goodnight, RJ."  
He hugged his lizard as he got under the covers, "Okay! Nighty-night, Ronnie!"

She gave him a smile as she closed the door. Ronnie turned to find Harrison standing in front of her, she was about to say something to him when he hugged her.

The redhead smirked as she returned the hug, "I guess you heard all of that, didn't you?"  
The brunette nodded, "Yeah… I, uh… Thank you, Ronnie."

She ruffled his hair, and started walking to his room, "You're welcome… Now come on, let's get you to bed."


	5. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh...
> 
> From cute to angst in one chapter... Whoopsiderp I guess?

Days pretty much were like that during the summers, with a new baby to help take care of. Whenever the parents had to be somewhere, they relied on Ronnie to watch the two. Years passed by for brothers, the babysitter as well. Each of them have gotten to bond, as it was 6 years since RJ was born. Harrison was now 10 and Ronnie had recently turned 22. The young RJ was currently running around the house, it was his birthday today and his brother was going to perform for him. It will be Harrison's first time performing without Ronnie to assist him, he wanted to do it on his own.  
RJ ran to the kitchen, letting his mom put a small crown on his head, it matched the cape he was wearing. His accent matched his brother's, "Mama, are you excited? Harri's going to be performing for us! His magic is so cool, I can't wait!"  
She smiled at him, fastening the cape, "Oh, I'm sure he'll do the best he can for your birthday, sweetie." RJ nodded and ran to his father, who was helping Ronnie set up the stage. He attempted to lift a light, failing to do so before the grown man picked it up, "Hey, Junior. What are you trying to do?"  
"I wanna help too, Dad! That way Harrison can perform earlier!" The boy smiled, twisting his cape around.  
Harrison's father started to ponder, "Actually, speaking of your brother. Where did Harrison go? He's supposed to be helping us."  
He looked to Ronnie, who shrugged, "I'm not sure? I thought he was getting dressed." The younger son walked to her, "Hiya, RJ! Happy Birthday, little dude! You wanna help us?"  
RJ jumped up and down, nodding his head as he said, "Yeah! Can I, Ronnie? Can I?" She nodded her own head, picking him up from the partially built stage he was on and set him down near the door, "How about you get your brother for us while we finish up over here?"  
RJ pumped his fist, "You can count on me! He'll probably be in his room." With that, he ran up the stairs, stopping at his brother's bedroom. The door was closed, so he decided to knock.  
"Harrison! Come on! Everyone's waiting for you downstairs!"  
"Okay! Just give me two more seconds, ah! Open the door, RJ!"

The younger brother did what he was told and opened it, seeing his brother in a new vest, tie and dress shirt. The shirt was green while the vest was black, matching the tie.  
"Tada! How do I look, RJ?"  
The mentioned boy smiled brightly at him, "You look like a billion bucks!" Harrison rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thank you but the expression is 'a million bucks', RJ."  
"Oh… Well, I think you look great! Now, come on! Let's get to the show!"  
RJ started pulling his older brother down the stairs, where Harrison helped set up with everyone else.

Soon, it was time for the young magician's show. Ronnie was sitting in the 'audience' with his parents, he wanted her to see him shine on his own. He stepped onto the stage, "Hello! I hope we are all having a good time today. I heard there is a birthday going on the today-"

RJ jumped up and down, "Oh, it's mine! My birthday is today!"

Harrison looked slightly annoyed but continued, "I see! Well, lucky for you, I am performing! Now for my first trick, I will be using this deck of cards! Look at this card, don't tell me what it is!" Harrison had picked out a 3 of clubs card, then he put it back in his deck. He shuffled it and picked out the same exact card. While the older members of the audience have already seen this trick multiple times, the birthday boy was impressed and loudly applauded his brother.

"And now for my next trick, I will need a volunteer!"

With that cue, RJ jumped onto the stage so he could be his brother's volunteer. Harrison giggled at this, and he knelt down to meet his eyes, "Watch this, RJ!"  
He waved his hand and flicked his wrist, making a quarter appear. RJ was growing even more excited, "I can't believe it! How did you do that?"  
Harrison waved his finger, "Now, now! A magician never reveals his secrets! Now, for one of the greatest tricks of all! RJ, will you please step here?"

The young boy nodded and walked to where his brother told him to go. Harrison took a blanket from the nearby table and put it over his brother's body. He started wiggling his fingers.

"I shall make my brother disappear with a simple wave of my hand! Don't fret, he will return! But for now, Abra-KADABRA!"

Harrison pulled the blanket back, revealing that his brother had vanished. Ronnie was amazed, his parents looked worried but still smiled for him.  
He lifted the blanket up to the same spot, "Now, when I snap my fingers, my little brother shall reappear underneath this blanket!"

He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He gave a nervous smile to his audience.

He tried it again, there was still air underneath the blanket. Ronnie stood up from her spot on the lawn to see that something was wrong.

He did it a third time, no brother reappeared. This time his parents stood up, his mother was crying. His father held her close, trying to calm her nerves.

Harrison stood up, looking around for any sign of RJ, "Come on, RJ! You can come out now! This isn't funny!" Ronnie walked to him, he was looking underneath the stage, "Harrison, what did you do? You told me you were ready."

He put his face in his hands when he turned to face her, "I can get him back, I can! Don't panic! I swear, I was able to do it earlier! I don't know what happened!"

The magician got an idea, looking up at the redhead, "Wait, Ronnie… You can bring him back, can't you?"  
She looked down in response, avoiding his gaze, "… Harrison, you know the rules… Only a magician can undo their own magic, I couldn't bring RJ back if I tried… I'm sorry, Harrison, but you're the one who has to bring him back." She looked up, tears in the corners of her green eyes.

Harrison started crying, "O-oh no… I'm not sure if I c-can…" His vision started to blur. He saw the colors of his parents trying to speak with him, but he couldn't hear their voices.  
He felt his body fall forward, Ronnie caught him before he hit the ground. While he was awake… he couldn’t really register what was happening. He felt someone pick him up, it was most likely Ronnie. He heard muffled voices, one of which was the crying of his mother. The adults were talking about what to do about all this.  
It was mainly Harrison's father and Ronnie talking to each other, the mother was still clinging to her husband.  
"N-now, Ronnie… Would it be okay if you can watch Harrison? F-for a bit. I'm sorry for this all of a sudden, but we need to recover from this… His mother can't even speak…"

Ronnie nodded, "It's okay… I understand, I can watch him for a while. He seems pretty shocked from it too." She looked at the boy, he was staring at the table with a blank stare.

"Please, would it be okay if you watch him for a week?" He frowned, not wanting to part with his son but he saw little choice in the matter.

The redhead got up from her seat, "… It's fine. I'll go pack a bag for him, sir." 

She walked up the stairs, avoiding RJ's room to enter Harrison's. She packed a few clothes for her apprentice, along with his stuffed rabbit. She knows that's his favorite out of all of the ones he has.

Ronnie went back to the kitchen, where the boy was still sitting at the table. She put a hand on his head, causing him to look at her.  
"Hey, c'mon, kid. We're going to my house for a bit… Let's go get my car started."  
He nodded at her, taking the bag she was holding for him. Harrison got out of his chair and tried to say good-bye to his parents. He raised a hand and saw them turn from him in fear.  
The brunette looked down, following his babysitter to her car. He climbed in with tears in his eyes yet again.

It was a quiet car ride to her house. Ronnie looked up in the mirror, seeing the boy with a forlorn look in his face. She looked back to the road, trying to not think about what a day it was.

"I… I didn't mean to make him disappear…" His voice finally squeaked, it was strained from his silent crying.

"… I know you didn't, Harri." She didn't look at him, due to having to drive.

"I just… I saw you do it and I thought… I could do it too… I'm sorry." Harrison looked at the redhead through the mirror.

"It's okay, Harrison. We can… Figure something out-"

"But, I want to keep working on it… Until I can make him reappear again, I will continue practicing. I promise." He unbuckled his seatbelt as the car was parked in the driveway.

Ronnie unbuckled, drying fresh tears in her eyes with her sleeve, "Yeah, you got it… C'mon, let's go get some sleep…"

She opened the door, letting the boy inside. It was there that he would stay for a bit, he still gets to go to his parents' house. But he did get to stay at Ronnie's for a while, as he did not want his parents fearing him while he tried to get his brother back. While sad, yes, both illusionists had the determination to try and bring back the younger brother…


	6. The Other Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT TO WRITE THE NEXT PART. Sorry, my job and school has had me all tied up.
> 
> But anyway! Here's chapter 6! Someone else makes an appearance besides Harrison, his family and Ronnie! I wonder who it is?

Ronnie and Harrison had been lounging at her house for a while now, just watching TV. They were practicing the cursed trick everyday but the young boy hasn't been able to complete it yet.

Ronnie's phone rang out, it was a reminder she set up on her own. It was to tell her that she had to watch someone else today.

"Ah, that's right. I have to watch Nerris today as well."

Harrison was confused, "Nerris? Who's Nerris?"

"She's the new kid down the street, her parents asked me to watch her after hearing about me from your parents." Ronnie said, putting on her coat.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me on my own, are you?" He sounded worried.

"What? No! That's why you're coming with me! C'mon, think of it as gaining a new friend!"

Harrison sighed, not wanting to be left alone but also not wanting to meet someone new, "Fiiiiiine, let's go watch Nerris. She better not be mean or anything."

Ronnie grabbed her backpack, which already had Harrison's allergy supplies inside, and walked to the car.

It was a short drive to the house, she was greeted by the new child's parents. The father had some sort of wizard hat on and the mother looked normal. Harrison was just as confused as Ronnie, they gave each other a shrug.

The mom was the first to speak up, "Thank you so much for watching Nerris, I didn't expect the book club to be hosting a meeting this early."

"And Nerris can't meet with the LARP guys just yet, she's not a high enough level yet." The man said, holding a hockey stick.

"That's all perfectly fine, Nerris is in good hands." Ronnie said before the mother knelt down to look at Harrison, "Now who is this little guy?"  
"I'm Harrison, pleased to meet you, ma'am." The boy shook her hand, and then took the older man's.  
Ronnie explained the situation, "Y'see, Harrison is going to be with me for the week, which happened to also be on a day I get to watch your daughter. But that means Nerris can have a friend before the school year starts, isn't that great?"  
The father nodded, "Well when you put it that way, it does sound nice for her! Nerris, come meet your babysitter and your new friend!"

A girl with glasses emerged from behind her parents, "Wait, what? I thought it was just going to be me and the babysitter."  
"Well, it was. But now you get a two new friends, isn't that lovely?"  
"I guess so, but that means I'll need to make another character sheet!" The young girl grumbled, but turned to the other pair, "Hiya, I'm Nerris. I'm new here."

Ronnie knelt down to her, "Well hello, Nerris! I'm Ronnie and I'll be babysitting you tonight! Might I say, that's a lovely cape you're wearing."  
Nerris smiled at the compliment, "Oh thanks! Pops made it for me!"  
Ronnie nodded, motioning Harrison to speak to the girl, "Hi… I'm Harrison, pleased to meet your acquaintance as well, Nerris."  
Nerris looked at the boy but stuck her tongue out at him. This shocked Harrison. He folded his arms and stuck his own tongue out at her. They both felt annoyed with each other already.

Ronnie shrugged, putting a hand on Harrison's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be good friends by the end of the day! You two have a fun night at your book club and DnD meeting, everything will be fine."

The mother smiled, giving Ronnie their numbers and giving her daughter a hug, "We trust you'll be okay. Be sure to call us if you need anything! We'll be back later, sweetie. Be nice to Ronnie and Harrison, okay?"  
Nerris nodded, jumping to her father's arms after seeing him wanting a hug. He let her go, walking towards the car with his wife, "We made brownies earlier, they should be cooling in the kitchen. You three have fun, we'll be back before you know it!"  
Ronnie gave them a thumbs up and with that, the parents left.  
Nerris looked sad at this but turned to Harrison, "What's with the dorky outfit, what's-your-face?"  
"It's Harrison and it's not dorky! My Momma made this for me!"

She crossed her arms, walking into the house with the pair following close behind.  
Harrison continued, "Besides, Ronnie wears this stuff all the time! And she's not a dork!"  
"Really? Well, I mean, she's the adult here. I'm not going to disrespect the babysitter, but you're a different story." Nerris sat down on her couch, Harrison folded his arms at this.  
Ronnie shrugged at this and walked to Nerris, who had taken out a book, "Hey, whatcha doing there?"  
Nerris shoved the book to her, "Preparing your character sheets, you can pick what you want to be."  
Ronnie was confused but read through the book, "Oh! I remember this game, I played it with one of my friends! What was her name? Gloria? I don't know, but it started with a G. We didn't play much after the first time though."

"What, did you guys lose contact or something?" Nerris says, grabbing some pens from under the table.

"She was a year older than me, so I guess we did." The babysitter looked behind her, spotting Harrison with his arms folded. He looked angry at something.

She called him over, "Harrison, come over here and play."  
He shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to play that lame game!"

Nerris crossed her arms, "Don't be jerk, she just wanted you to play." Harrison grunted in response.

Before anything could happen, Ronnie stuck out both arms, giving each child a distance from each other.

"Hey, time out! There will be no fighting, now chill out."

Both children pouted, Harrison sat on the couch while Ronnie and Nerris played the child's game. Nerris already had a character she made herself, so she let Ronnie make one.  
The young girl pointed at the pictures in the book, "I think being a Rogue could fit with your Tiefling character. She seems pretty cool so far, and rogues fit the cool category!"  
"Aw, you think so? I like your character, they're pretty strong."  
Nerris smiled, "Yeah! I've been playing for a long time!" The babysitter continued writing on her sheet, "I can tell, did your dad play with you?"  
The girl nodded, "Yeah! He wants to take me to play with his friends but Mommy says I'm not old enough yet." She pouted at the last part.  
Ronnie shrugged, putting down her pencil, "That's understandable. Alright, I think I'm ready."  
Nerris let out a mocking laughter, "Ha, ha, ha! Good luck trying to defeat the minions!"

While the girls played their game, Harrison was sitting on the couch. He was pouting the entire time. His arms were still folded across his chest. He was jealous of the elf-eared girl receiving all of Ronnie's attention. There was jealousy, but there was also another emotion he couldn't quite place. To be honest with you, it was fear.

Harrison started sighing loudly. They were exaggerated in order to take back the attention. Nerris grew annoyed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! You've been sighing for the past 15 minutes!"

Ronnie's arms shot up again, "Actually, it's been 4 but she makes a good point, Harrison. Something the matter?"

Nerris stood up from her seat, "Yeah! What's your problem, dorks-a-lot?" Harrison glared at her.

"Hey! I said no fighting! Now sit down." Ronnie got up, "How about we find a different game to play?"

Nerris shrugged, "Or maybe Harrison can go home and find someone else to annoy, like a brother or something."

Ronnie gasped as she looked at Harrison, who's eyes had already gotten glassy. He got up from the couch and was walking into the kitchen.

"Harrison…"

"You and Nerris can finish your game now, Ronnie… I'll just stay in here…"

With that, the boy walked into the kitchen and put his head down, tears now falling. Ronnie's own shoulders fell, she looked at the floor as she sat on the couch.

Nerris rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, did I say something wrong?" Ronnie looked at her and rubbed her own glossy eyes. She was struggling not to cry in front of the child.

"I-it's complicated… C'mon, let's just pack up the game. I can tell you while we're doing that."

The girl nodded, grabbing the box. She listened while Ronnie talked, putting the dice away.

"You see, Harrison did have, or still has, a brother. His name is RJ… It was just a year ago, on RJ's birthday. He wanted Harrison to perform for him, alone. So I let him… RJ was his volunteer for his trick. Only… RJ didn't appear again. Now we're trying to get him back but… We don't know how…"

"O-oh…" Nerris frowned, forgetting about the rest of the game that needed to be clean.

Ronnie hugged herself, "I don't blame Harrison at all… If I didn't show them that trick, Harrison wouldn't have known about it. I-I'm the one his parents should be scared of, not him. I should have stepped in when I saw the blanket he was holding, I could have maybe… Saved him. It's all my fault…" Tears were falling now.

Nerris grabbed a tissue box, "Ronnie… I may not know much about what's going on but I think you're a good person. He may be annoying but you seem to be doing fine with Harrison. I don't think anyone should be scared of you, you're fun to be around! So, uh… Please don't cry!" She shoved the box to Ronnie, she's never exactly comforted a person before but her mom has, so she was going off of that.

Ronnie wiped her face, realizing that she probably should be the adult in the situation, not Nerris. She dried herself as best as she could and gave Nerris a pat on the head, "Thanks, Nerris, for helping me through that." They looked around the room, Nerris spoke up, "I'll clean the rest of the mess here. You can deal with Harrison… And you're welcome!"

The babysitter almost walked off when she stopped, turning to the child, "Oh, and Nerris? Just try to get along with him… Okay?"

Nerris gave her a thumbs up in approval.

Ronnie nodded, walking through the hallway to see Harrison at the table. His head was in his hands, it looked like he wanted to stop the tears.

The babysitter sat next to him, rubbing his back an in effort to comfort him. He looked up and hugged her when he realized who she was.

The apprentice continued to sob during the hug. Ronnie left her hand on his head, holding him close. She was silent, thinking of what to say as Harrison talked sobbing gibberish.

"It's okay, Harrison… No one said you had to be over it just yet."

He froze for a second and nodded in understanding.

The two stayed like that for a while, until Harrison's face was relatively tear-free. He released his older friend, "… Thanks, Ronnie."

She smiled at him, grabbing some paper towels from the nearby counter, "You're welcome, Harrison. Here, dry your face."

The young boy swiped them, happy to rid his face of the tears. Ronnie patted his head, "I'll go get your bag and we can find your stuffed bunny, okay? Would that help make you feel better?"

Harrison smiled for the first time that night, "Yes, please, Dorothy sounds good right about now."

Ronnie nodded and got up from her chair, Nerris walked into the room as Ronnie left.

'I guess Ronnie's right, maybe we should at least try to get along, especially if he'll be in the same class as me.' Nerris thought as she grabbed a plate, taking two brownies.

She sat next to him, "Here, I'm sorry, Harrison. How about a brownie?"

The apprentice shrugged, taking one from the plate. He took a bite as Ronnie walked into the dining room and now looking at the kids in fear.

"OH DEAR GOD, HARRISON NO! THOSE HAVE PEANUTS IN THEM! PUT IT DOWN! SPIT THEM OUT! OH MY JESUS!"

Harrison stopped, dropping the brownie in shock. He was scared, and so was Nerris when she heard Ronnie's scream.

Ronnie rummaged through the bag, finding the pen. She ran towards Harrison, holding him as she struck his side with his EpiPen. He was breathing heavily and was in shock, but was fine.

"It's okay now, you're fine, Harrison. You don't need to speak." She let him stay in her lap, he was holding his chest.

After a few minutes, Nerris walked to the babysitter, "Ronnie, Harrison, I'm sorry! I didn't know he was allergic, I thought he would have been fine."  
Ronnie put a hand on Nerris' head, "It's okay, you didn't know. Harrison will be perfectly swell, he's just in a bit of shock right now. He hasn't experienced this since he was 4. But it's fine, we're all okay now."  
Nerris nodded, jumping to sit on the side of Ronnie's lap. Harrison's breathing returned to normal.

"I-I'm really sorry, Harrison… I didn't know you were allergic to nuts, are you okay?"  
He nodded, his voice was hoarse, "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, better now."  
Ronnie set both children down on the couch, "Here, I'll get us some water and we'll play a board game until your parents get here, okay?"  
The kids nodded and Harrison rubbed his thigh, Ronnie noticed it. The babysitter picked through the backpack, handing Harrison a Band-Aid, "Here you go, little dude. You go put this on, Nerris and I will set up the game." He smiled, walking to the bathroom to put on the bandage.

Ronnie turned to Nerris, grabbing a random game from the under the table.  
"You okay, Nerris? You seem a little shaken up."  
"Just a bit…" She moved towards Ronnie, resting her arms on the table, "I didn't mean to do that to him… Like yeah, he's really annoying but I didn't want to kill him or anything!"  
She looked like she was going to cry, Ronnie put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you didn't know. We established this already, you're not going to be in trouble over this. Harrison is going to be fine, I'm sure he won't be too mad at you. Listen, I think you're a very spunky girl, Nerris. You speak your mind about things that annoy you, that's great! I respect that. But Harrison knows for a fact you wouldn't do anything deadly to him on purpose, you'll both be okay. As long as you promise to never give him nuts again, we'll all be fine. So please, don't cry…"  
Nerris looked up at Ronnie with a smile, rubbing her tears on her cape, "Okay… I promise… Thanks, Ronnie… That really helped!"   
Ronnie rubbed the girl's hair, they both looked up when they heard a voice, "Hey! Is everything good over here?" The happiness in his voice signified that he recovered.  
The red head smiled, nodding at Nerris. The boy sat near them, wanting to play the game they had on the table.

Soon enough the parents arrived home, hugging their daughter the moment they got back. The mother looked at the half eaten brownie on the table, "Aw, did none of you like the new recipe I tried?"  
Ronnie got up from where she was sitting, showing her the now empty EpiPen, "I didn't realize you put nuts in it. Harrison's allergic to that stuff, sorry…"

"That's nothing to apologize for! I'm sorry my brownies made him react! Are you feeling okay, Harrison?"  
The child nodded as the mother knelt down to look him in the eyes, "Don't worry, ma'am. Besides the slight sting in my thigh, I feel fine! It was a good brownie if that makes you feel better."  
She smiled at this, "I'm glad then, next time, no peanuts. At all."  
Her husband gave her a sad face and she pinched his cheek playfully, "Okay fine, only for you." He smiled at this and gave his daughter a pat on the head.

"Alrighty, come on, Harri! We should get going." Ronnie hoisted the backpack over her shoulder. Harrison nodded, following his babysitter inside the car.

Nerris shouted, "Hey, Harrison!" This caught his attention after he buckled his seatbelt.  
The girl stuck her tongue out at him, causing the boy to glare. He stuck out his tongue as well, causing Ronnie to giggle at them.

Nerris laughed and walked inside her house with her parents in front of her. 

Harrison had his arms crossed as Ronnie drove them back to her house, all the way down the street…


	7. A Day At Camp Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie literally spends a day at Camp Campbell after being invited by Harrison! Why? Well, read to find out!

The next year, Ronnie was told that both Harrison and Nerris were going to Camp Campbell. This meant she was not needed for the summer this year unless something really urgent popped up and neither pair of parents could get their kids.

 

Harrison had sent her letters all summer, describing how his days went. He would mainly talk or complain about Nerris and his new friend, Preston. He has mentioned other kids too, a small girl with a love of his magic, a large boy who would pick on him and a scrawny science nerd who annoyed him to no end.

He mentioned his counselors multiple times, he seemed to like the both of them easily.

'I think at least one of them went to my high school?' Ronnie thought as she put the letter into her drawer.

The red head did get the occasional letter from Nerris, she'd giggle at the cute descriptions she would give all her campmates. Nerris would make little stories about her days at Camp Campbell, mentioning how annoying Harrison and other friends using terminology from her LARPing adventures.

 

Ronnie was not able to go to Parents Day, mainly because she had a party to perform at already that day. She and Harrison's parents talked it over and both parties thought it would be best for the parents to go to see their son themselves. It would be good for them and Harrison, so Ronnie let them go.

 

While she didn't go to Parents Day, she received an 'invitation' of sorts in the mail. It was written by Harrison in crayon.

 

'Dear Ronnie,

I know you couldn't come to camp because of a party, so I want to invite you to come for one day to perform for us. It would be very nice if you could come tomorrow or whenever you get this letter, don't worry, I'll explain everything when you get here. Also Max said that you didn't exist when I mentioned you so I wanted to invite you to prove him wrong.

Your best apprentice, Harrison!'

 

Ronnie picked up her bag, gathering the materials, "Alrighty, guess I'm going to Camp Campbell anyway. Well, then again, he does get a bit rash when someone challenges him about something like this, so I won't chew him out this time."

 

*The Next Day*

 

The red-headed girl drove up the long street, it seems as if Camp Campbell was pretty far out there. It took a while but she eventually made it to the rundown-looking camp. She took out Harrison's letter, he had scribbling the address on the back, "I hope he didn't write the wrong place, maybe he misread it?"

But then a tall female noticed her, "Uh, are you lost or something?"

"I don't know, maybe? Listen, my little buddy invited me to come to Camp Campbell today for whatever reason." She showed her the letter, the purple-eyed lady recognized the letter, "Oh, you're the one Harrison talked about. Yeah, if you're looking for Camp Campbell, you found it." Before Ronnie could respond, a familiar voice was heard.

 

"Ronnie, Ronnie! There you are!" Harrison hugged the redhead the moment he saw her.

 

He grabbed her hand, "Come on, we can show Max you actually exist and you can perform for everyone!"

Ronnie resisted the pull, now noticing the small group of children they were walking towards, "Hey, hey, wait! Can you introduce me to everyone first? You can't just brush someone off, that's rude."

"Oh yeah! Well that's Gwen, she's one of our counselors!

 

"You already know Nerris, of course. But this is our friend, Preston. We kinda, um, formed a trio of sorts." He shrugged at the last part, happy to introduce his friend.

 

Ronnie bowed, then shook Preston's hand, "Oh! Well it's very pleasant to meet you, Preston. Might I say, I like your neck ruff. It looks nice on you."

Preston smiled brightly, pointing at the taller female, "And I love your bowtie! It matches your outfit perfectly!"

She giggled at the child, "Aw, well thank you, little dude!" She kept her thoughts to herself, 'I can see why Harrison can like him, he seems nice. May be a little loud, but nice.'

 

Speaking of Harrison, the boy dragged his older friend to other kids. It was a trio, a short boy with a blue sweatshirt, a girl with wild green hair and a taller curly-haired brunette.

 

Harrison stuck his tongue out at the small boy, "See! I told you Ronnie wasn't a figment of my imagination to cope, Max!"

The jade-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "I already told you, I didn't even really fucking care in the first place, Harrison."

Ronnie tilted an eyebrow, "Can I be filled on exactly how this all happened? It seems like there was a piece I'm missing."

Max grumbled at this, "We just got a bit sick of your 'little dude' here talking about you all fucking day yesterday. He talked about you so much that we thought he literally made you up."

Ronnie shrugged but smiled, "Well, I can assure you that I'm pretty real!"

 

"You may be real, but are your tricks?" The other boy inquired, arms folded.

 

Ronnie looked at Harrison, who whispered to her, "That's Neil. Just ignore him, he's kind of an asshole."

She put her hands on her hips, "Harrison, we don't use that type of language, ever!"

Her little friend pointed to Neil, "But he is!"

She shook her head, "That may be what you think, but remember, no cursing." Harrison pouted in response, it meant his fellow campers could curse but he was not allowed to while she was there.

 

Neil stuck out his tongue at Harrison. He smiled smugly when Ronnie faced him, "Anyways, what about those tricks you do? They can't possibly be magic, there's no such thing!"

"I'm not allowed to say, I took an oath to never reveal a secret." Ronnie shrugged when she saw Neil's puzzled face. She pulled a flower out of her sleeve, giving it to him, "To be honest, it could all be up to your own interpretation if you want it to be. But, don't ruin a enjoyable experience for other people, that's not cool."

Neil took the flower, he looked like he was processing what she just said, "Yeah, I guess so. But I'll still be watching to see if it's actually magic or not." He did the finger signs towards Harrison.

 

Ronnie laughed at this and turned around. She was pounced on by a blur of green, a child was clinging onto her collar.

 

"SO YOU'RE RONNIE? HARRISON'S TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU LOOK SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"

 

She took a small paper out of her front pocket, letting Ronnie hold her up. There was what looked like a person on it. The colors did not match, however, the hair was pink and the eyes were a mint green. They seemed mixed matched. Ronnie's name was scribbled on the paper, with an arrow pointing to her.

 

The child was confused, "Though, you do look a bit different?"

 

Ronnie smiled, "I know, I know, Harrison is a tad bit colorblind."

 

Nikki paused for a second, remembering him coloring the picture and the one time he colored a blue pig, "Huh, really? I never noticed."

 

Harrison giggled at the girl as Ronnie set her down. He put a hand on Nikki's shoulder, "Ronnie, this is my apprentice, Nikki! She loves magic, and she's so helpful and eager to learn!"

 

Ronnie smiled and took off her hat, "Oh, a new apprentice? Well, where's her hat then, Harrison? Every magician gets a hat."

She rummaged through the space and took out a small hat, similar to Harrison's own. The redhead put it on top of Nikki's head. Her smile grew, "Oh my god! I get my own hat? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" She began rambling, asking questions about all kinds of magic.

Nikki stopped jumping to ponder, "What a minute, Ronnie, Harrison said magicians have levels. So if he's level 5 and I'm level 1, what level are you?"

Ronnie smiled at her, "I'm a level 20, sweetie."

The wild girl looked from Harrison to Ronnie, shocked, "Level 20!? That's a lot! How many levels are there?! I hope I can be level 20 some day!"

Ronnie shrugged, "There's a lot and a ton to learn. But, it is pretty fun, right Harri?" She ruffled his hair, he laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get there! And we can have fun in the mean time!"

Nikki smiled at this, happy about getting to practice more magic with her friend.

 

Harrison looked over to the other group of kids, Space Kid and Dolph were running to the older magician. They both looked excited to see her, like the kids they are.

Ronnie smiled at the children, "Oh, hello! How are you two doing?"

 

The child's helmet muffled his voice a bit, "Oh howdy! I've been pretty fine, a little peckish, but fine!"

"My day was okay as well! So tell us, can you pull some stuff out of your hat?" The accent in the other boy's voice was clear.

Ronnie took off her hat yet again, "Of course I can, just watch, little dudes!"

She took out a wand, it was a classic black and white one, "Accio!" She put the wand back in her pocket and put her hand in the hat.

"Now, let's see what Ronnie finds!"

The magician pulled out a small paintbrush, she was not expecting it. Dolph hopped up and down, "That's my old kiddie brush, I thought my dad threw that out!" He took it from her and hugged it.

 

Space Kid smiled up at her, eager to get something from her. She smiled back and put her hand in the hat. Ronnie lifted a pack of stickers, they were glow-in-the-dark stars.

 

"Stickers?"

 

Harrison chimed in, "Stickers?"

 

Space Kid jumped up to grab them, "STICKERS! Oh, thank you, Ronnie! These are my favorite!"

 

Ronnie looked at Harrison, who shrugged in response. "That's Space Kid, that's just how he is. The other one is Dolph… He's a little, uh, weird." Ronnie nodded, she already noticed the facts about him but didn't want to say anything.

 

Harrison took her to the last two campers, she noticed that they looked older than the others. She still smiled nonetheless, "Well, hiya there! Did you two also want to see a trick?"

 

The girl shrugged, "I mean, sure, whatever, dude."

 

"Actually, can you make this knife disappear? I want to see how long I can last without it." The large boy gave Ronnie the knife. She was honestly shocked one of the campers had one.

 

"Sure, no problem!" The magician had her wand in her hands again and tapped her hand, "Evanesco!"

 

She clapped her hands, causing the knife to disappear into confetti. This impressed Nurf, "Holy crap! You made it explode! … Awesome."

 

Ronnie smiled and Harrison chimed in, "Her's Nurf, he's a bit of a-" He became frightened.

 

Nurf jumped in front of him, "A bit of a what, Harrison? A bit of a what?"

 

The brunette hid behind Ronnie, "N-nothing, Nurf!" Ronnie put a comforting hand on her little friend's back, keeping Nurf at a distance with her other hand, "Now, come on, there's no need for that. Let's not pick on each other."

Nurf grumbled, walking away with his arms crossed in a pout. Ronnie was about to ask her friend about him, but Harrison brushed it off, "Anyway, that's Ered! She's really cool!"

 

The adult pat his head, looking at Ered, "I can see that. Hmmm, what if I do," She flexed her sleeve, a pack of temporary tattoos sliding out, "This!" She handed them to the blonde, Ered gave her a small smile, "Wow… Cool." She took them and left, Harrison dragged Ronnie to the two adults walking to the area.

 

"And here are our counselors, David and Gwen!" He smiled at them, Ronnie could tell that he liked them.

 

David smiled, shaking her hand, "Hello there! So your Harrison's caretaker? I can definitely tell, he talks about you a lot." Ronnie smiled, taking his hand, "Hiya! Oh yeah, I heard that from Nikki too." Gwen was less than thrilled, but still shook her hand, "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

 

"Well, Harrison invited me to prove that I exist to Max over there?" She pointed to said boy and shrugged, "I mean, I can perform here at no charge if you like?"

 

David's eyes lit up, "A free magic show! Oh yes, that would be so entertaining for the kids on a Sunday! Come on, Gwen! We'll help you set up!"

 

"Wait, David-" Gwen tried to let out a protest but was dragged by the hand. Ronnie was also pulled by David, who was heading to the stage area.

 

"Wait, hang on!" "Yeah, David, calm yourself for a second."

 

The man stopped yanking the two, allowing Ronnie to take off the back she was carrying. She walked to Harrison with it in her hands.

Ronnie held out the bag, "Harrison, two of your EpiPens are in here, make sure to keep this with you at all times, okay?"

Harrison took it, making sure to put it on. A certain red-headed bully confronted him as he walked back to the group.

 

"What, is Ronnie, like, your mom or something?" Nurf teased the young illusionist.

"NO! She's just…" Harrison started blushing in embarrassment, "Very careful! So don't be mean!" He folded his arms.

 

Ronnie smiled at David and Gwen, "Okay, **now** we can have a magic show!"

 

David's smile grew and ran to the stage, he had enough energy to set up the stage by himself. Ronnie was surprised as she set her stuff backstage, ready to be used at any time. She talked to Gwen as she helped her, "Sooooo… He always acts like this?"

 

"Every single fucking day."

 

Gwen stood up, walking out to go gather the kids. But then she thought of something, "Wait a minute." She walked back behind the curtain as Ronnie was fixing her bowtie, "What was your name again?"

 

Ronnie just smiled awkwardly, "Oh yeah, it's Ronnie!"

 

Gwen's eyes went wide in realization, "You mean, short, redhead, shy, Ronnie? Liked to play DnD and those stupid comic books?"

 

"Well I wouldn't call them stupid, Gwen, you like-WAIT A MINUTE, GWEN?!" Ronnie ran to her with a hug, "What have you been doing all this time? I haven't seen you since high school!"

 

Gwen rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as Ronnie put her down, "Aw well, here. That's kind of it. Just here. What about you?"

 

"Ah," Ronnie shrugged, "Just being magical I guess. Going to birthday parties, helping Harrison, all that stuff."

 

David walked to them, "Hey girls, whatcha doing?"

 

Gwen pointed to her friend, "David, do you remember Ronnie from high school?"

 

He nodded, "Well yeah! I knew it was her from the moment I saw the hair! You can't miss that hair, Gwen!" He ruffled Ronnie's red, almost orange in comparison to his own, hair.

 

She glared, trying to fix it, "Aw come on! You always did this! I thought it would stop the minute we all passed 18, now I gotta fix it!"

David laughed, "Just like high school, right, Gwen?"

She giggled a bit, "I guess, c'mon, David. Let's leave Ronnie to get herself together." With that, the two counselors walked off to make sure the kids were in their seats, happy to see an old friend again.

 

The curtains opened to reveal the redheaded magician, her apprentice ran to the stage. He climbed on and stood to the side, ready to help her if needed.

 

She flicked her wrist, an egg popping out of her sleeve, "Now, watch carefully!"

The magician spun the egg on her finger and threw it into her other hand, she opened it to reveal a blue jay.

"Now, fly off my majestic friend!" The bird took off from her hands, circling around the crowd before disappearing into the forest.

 

The kids cheered at this trick, they were impressed. She smiled at this, taking out some powder from her pockets. She rubbed it on the tattoo on her neck, holding up a finger to signify a wait. She put her hand on the tattoo and waved it around, holding out a perfect rose, then a daisy, a sunflower and a lily. She took all the flowers and made a crown, putting it on Harrison's head.

 

He smirked, "See? Isn't Ronnie just the coolest!"

 

Space Kid spoke up, "Well yeah, Ronnie's pretty cool and all. But I can't find my rocket, have you guys seen it anywhere?"

 

"Hmm… Were you perhaps looking for… **this** rocket?" She waved her hand, pulling a small red toy from the back of Space Kid's helmet.

"Woah! Magic rocket!" The small boy smiled brightly, taking the rocket from her hands.

 

Harrison smiled smugly as the rest of the children applauded.

 

"And now for my next tri-"

 

Max's voice was heard from behind the curtain, "Holy crap! Look at all this stuff!" Neil's shout was heard as well, "Max! No, don't mix those compounds together!"

 

Next thing everyone knows, an explosion is heard and three children were flung into the air.

 

David yelled as he ran to catch them, "Max! Nikki! Neil!" He stopped, Max landed in his arms. Gwen held out her hands and caught Neil.

Ronnie jumped, snatching Nikki out of the air. She smiled at the magician, despite being covered in soot, "That was awesome! Let's do it again! Neil's voice was raspy, "No! Never again!"

Gwen was still holding him, "You good, kid?" Neil coughed, "Yeah, save for the explosion. Thanks, **Max!** "

Said boy shrugged David's own concern about his safety off, "How was I supposed to know that stuff was gonna blow up? You should have labeled them, Ronnie."

The redhead's eye twitched as she looked at the stage, her case full of magic items were gone, "You BLEW UP MY STUFF?! Now I gotta, rrrgh! You know what, I'm going home." She sent Nikki down gently and gave Harrison a pat on the head. He's never seen her this angry before, "Ronnie! I can help you get some more of whatever you need, if you want me to. I'm sorry your stuff got destroyed." He handed her the backpack, she put it on, "It's fine, Harrison. It was old anyway, I've had that thing since I was 12. Just be safe for the rest of the summer, okay?" She kissed him on the forehead, he rubbed his arm since he still felt guilty.

David ran to his friend as she took out her keys, "Wait! Maybe we can make it up to you?" He had a hopeful expression on his face. Ronnie frowned, "Maybe, but I don't feel like being anywhere near this camp right now. So if you excuse me," She got in and started the car, "I need to leave."

David nodded in understanding, "Oh… Well, goodbye, Ronnie! I hope we get to see you again!" Gwen waved goodbye as Ronnie left the campgrounds.

She was pretty grumpy when she got home, stuff she has been collecting for 11 years have been destroyed within one day. Ronnie laid in her bed and slept, trying to think about what kind of new case and equipment she would need.


	8. Mori, Hazel and Will!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE THIS ONE.  
> A slight intervention from the story.  
> It's how Ronnie's parents all met and fell in love!

A green sweater-wearing woman walked through the hallways of her college. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and was wearing khakis along with her sweater. She was holding a small notebook in her hands, it was full of small doodles she would draw during the day.

 

She was daydreaming when she realized she had accidentally knocked a man over, he was a fellow student. He was a big man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and stubble too. He had a black jacket, a red shirt, black pants and a backwards cap on his head.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, William! Didn't mean to knock you over there. You okay?"

She held out her hand for him as he picked up his books.

 

He looked at her in surprise, "You… You know my name?"

 

She giggled, helping him up, "Well yeah, we're in the same classes, silly! You sit right in front of me! Y'know, I'm Hazel."

 

"O-oh yeah… Uh… Well since we're here, did you want to go grab something to eat with me?" He nervously clutched the books in his hands.

She smiled, "Sure, c'mon, I know just the place!"

 

After dropping off the male's books, the two walked across the campus and to the other end of the street. They passed by a peculiar looking man on the way to their destination.

 

The man's golden eyes pierced at their own. He had his hands in his jean pockets, he was wearing a denim vest and flannel shirt underneath. He has flaming red hair along with some piercings in his ear.

 

"Hey, where are you two going?"

 

The pair slowly turned to him. He sounded and, now that they got a better look at him, looked close to their age.

Hazel walked in front of William, who was immediately intimidated, "Uh, to the diner?"

The smaller man smirked, "Pfft, I don't think the big man can get anything without his wallet."

William looked confused and started feeling his pockets, only to find that his wallet was missing. The redhead flicked his wrist, revealing Will's wallet in his hand.

Hazel glared at him, "Hey, c'mon, give it back. That's not cool."

The man shrugged, looking at Will, "Really seems like you're a bit spineless, aren't you? I don't want to be rude or anything, but you can't let other people fight your battles for ya. This is your wallet, not her's."

 

William rubbed his arm, "I-I know, I-"

 

"So what? C'mon, big man, you look like you can poke me and I'd fall over. You're lucky my friends aren't here, they aren't too kind to anyone spineless, even if they are cute." The man shrugged, keeping the wallet out of Hazel's reach.

 

Will looked confused at the last part, "H-huh? What was… Uh, can I just have my wallet back please?" He walked to the stranger, showing how tall he was in comparison.

 

He shrugged, handing him the wallet, "See, all you had to do was ask."

 

Will grabbed his wallet, nodding at the stranger. Hazel pulled the bigger man away, "Now, what's your name?"

 

He smirked, "Ah, it's Mori, sweetie. And I plan on seeing you two a lot more in the future, just you wait."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she left with Will, "What a weirdo! Come on, Will! We still have time before class starts!"

Will simply nodded, thinking about what Mori had said.

 

After a few days, the encountered Mori again. He was playing a card trick in front of people, he immediately attracted the pair's attention.

"Alright, who's next? Where is the ace among these three cards?"

A businessman pointed to the one on the right, "I know how these work! It's this one!"

Mari picked it up, revealing a 3 of Hearts, "Nope, sorry buddy. You know the rules."

The man slumped, giving Mori 20 dollars from his pocket. After a while, him and the other people walked away. No one won anything, well, besides Mori, who easily got more than a hundred dollars because of the game.

He spotted the two, "Oh hey guys! How are ya doing? Wanna play?"

Will smiled, "Oh sure, dude!" Hazel shook her head, "No, Will! It's just a part of his trick, you'll lose your money!"

 

Mori tilted an eyebrow, "Trick? Are you implying that I would trick all those people?" She folded her arms, "Yes, yes I would. And I know how."

He smirked, "Oh? And how am I doing it?"

 

She laughed, "Well, dummy! I see you're actually wearing long sleeves and it's a hot day outside!" Hazel pulled his sleeve down, revealing the ace card.

He was surprised and started laughing, "Well, color me impressed! You are more than just a pretty face, aren't you, sweetie? Nice job."

She smirked, causing Will to giggle at them.

 

"Hey, uh, Mori? You wanna go get some food with us?"

 

The redhead shrugged, shuffling his deck of cards, "But I thought I was a weirdo?"

 

Hazel smiled, "I mean, you still are. But why not? If you'll be meeting us over and over, why not get to know each other?"

 

Mori nodded, "You've got a point there, sweetie. C'mon, I can even treat you two."

 

Hazel laughed as the man got up from his 'seat', both that and his 'table' were just two stumps. Mori began walking with the two to the diner. They arrived and sat at a booth. Will and Hazel sat across from the redhead, who relaxed in the seat.

 

He smiled at the pair, "So, what did you guys want?"

 

Hazel looked at Will and frowned, "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about something, Mori."

Mori sat upright, "Knew it, couldn't have been anything pleasant, had to be something serious." Will spoke up next, "Yeah… Uh, we were wondering. Why were you so interested in us, er, uh, me in the first place?"

 

The redhead shrugged, "It's like I said when we first met, I think you're cute, big guy." He smirked at the now blushing man.

 

"So, does that mean you're-" Hazel began.

 

"Gay? Well, I wouldn't say that. To be honest, I like to think I can like pretty much anyone. Guys, girls, don't matter who." He said with a smile on his face, then he pondered, "I think it's called Pan or something like that."

 

Will smiled at him, "Well, that's all I wanted to know. Your turn, Hazel." She nodded, "Next up, have you done anything illegal? I mean, besides scamming people, I mean. Like drugs."

 

Mori smiled, "Well, I don't work with any of the-"

 

"MORRISON! THERE YOU ARE!"

 

All of a sudden, Mori was picked up from his seat into someone else's grip. It seemed to be someone who worked at the diner, he seemed pretty angry.

Mori smiled at the guy, trying to hide how scared he was, "Heeeeeey, buddy. Did ya need something?" The man held up a fist, "Yeah, that 350 bucks you and your little friends OWE ME. And you have the nerve to show up at MY WORK OF ALL PLACES."

 

"Now, buddy, don't do anything that wou-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Mori was punched in the eye. The man let him fall as he clutched the area in pain. The man reared up another punch as Hazel jumped in front of Mori.

 

"Don't you DARE touch him again!"

 

Hazel leaned to Mori, trying to see his eye, "Jesus, are you alright? C'mon, let me see-" He swatted her hand away, "I'm fine, you and big man have to get out of here. He's dangerous."

 

The man loomed over them, he would have grabbed Hazel if it wasn't for Will knocking him to the ground. Mori and Hazel were impressed, "Woah, good job, big guy!" "Yeah, I have to agree with Mori on this one! That was great!!"

The blond smiled at them, "Aw, you're welcome! Now, let's get out of here!" The green-eyed woman nodded as she picked up the redhead by the arm, "Come on, my grandma's house isn't too far from here. We can go there."

Mori nodded, he didn't feel like responding because of the ringing in his ear. Will opened the door to the old woman's house, there was a note saying how she was out shopping at the moment. Hazel set Mori on the couch, "You just lay here, I'll go get some ice for that shiner." The redhead simply nodded again, letting Will sit next to him.

 

The blue-eyed man smiled, "So… Morrison?" Mori jerked at the name, "Pfft… Well, since I'm being tended to, I guess I can explain. That's my last name."

Will tilted an eyebrow, "So, Mori isn't your first name?" Mori shook his head, "Nope! It's a nickname me and my pals use. My first name is Mario."

Hazel came back with an ice pack, "Pfft! Mario? Really?" Mori stuck his tongue out, "Hey! I'll have you know my mother named me!" The trio then started laughing at their little 'fight.'

She put the ice pack on his face and he held it there. She let go, "So, Mori, how old are you?" He looked at her curiously, "About 18, why?"

Hazel looked at Will, "He's pretty much our age!" The blonde nodded and started pinching Mori's cheek, "To be honest, we were confused by your baby face." The red head pouted at this, Hazel then asked, "Then why aren't you in college?"

Mori shrugged, "Couldn't afford any of it. Why are you guys asking me all these questions?"

 

The pair looked at each other, "Well…" Will smiled and held Mori's hand, "We were thinking… Maybe you could be, um… Like you know how people go into relationships… But some relationships can have a third member?"

Hazel continued, "We were wondering if you wanted to join as our third member?" The redhead looked at them, they were both blushing.

 

Mori turned pink as well, "I, uh, I mean. Sure, let's do it!"

 

"Then Mom and Dad kissed Pops, I think. And that's, I guess, how all three of my parents met and fell in love, the end." A 16-year-old Ronnie told a 4-year-old Harrison. He smiled, "Wow, Ronnie! Your parents sure were lucky to find each other! But now I have another question."

She smiled at the little guy, "Sure, ask ahead, little dude."

 

He shrugged, "If Mori and Will are both your dads… Which one is like… Your genefic dad?"

Ronnie took a picture from a photo album, "I think you mean genetic, and I'm not sure. Let's check." She saw in the picture that she shared her red hair from Mori, but the same nose from Will.

 

Both the kids looked at each other and shrugged, both realizing that it didn't really matter. Harrison asked, "Is that you as a baby? What happened when you were born?"

 

Ronnie looked at the picture, various things looked off. Like the scratches on Mori's face, a light looked like it had fallen in the picture, etc.

Ronnie shrugged, "Oh, apparently a bunch of weird stuff happened when I was born!" The pair continued to chat away as Harrison kept asking Ronnie questions about her childhood and the girl's parents smiled in the other room.


	9. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at it again with Ronnie!  
> Remember when I said this wouldn't be romantic, well, guess what! It still remains true, even if Ronnie ends up going on a dates thanks to Harrison, Preston and Nerris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the dates are pretty much all played for a nice catch-up!

Harrison was on the phone with Ronnie, she gave the counselors her number in case they needed her. Preston and Nerris were next to him, as Gwen's phone was on speaker. They were mainly telling her about their day.

 

A thought popped into Preston's head, he nudged Harrison, whispering, "Hey, does Ronnie have a boyfriend?"

 

The illusionist shrugged, "Not that I know of?" Nerris turned to the phone, "Hey, Ronnie? Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?"

 

Ronnie blushed on her side of the line, "What? No! No, AND you don't have to set me up with people or anything like that!"

 

Harrison started writing stuff down, "We can just give people your address and they can take you out on a bunch of dates! This is a great idea!"

 

"Don't do that either! Harrison, you can't just give people my address!" She started hearing the long beep on the phone, "Did… Did you just hang up on me, young man?!"

 

On the other side of the line, Gwen had taken back her phone. She put it back in her pocket, "Alright, that was more than enough time."

 

Preston looked down at the scribbled address, picking it up, "Ah, Gwen! One of the people we wanted to see!"

Gwen saw the mischievous looks in each of their eyes, "What do you kids want?"

 

*A little while later*

 

Ronnie pouted, "How could Harrison just give my address away? That's not cool, little dude. I'll have to tell him off later." She was crossing her arms, sitting in one of her chairs.

 

A knock was heard on the door, "Great, now I get to meet all these strangers they set me up with." The redhead shrugged as she answered it, "Hello?"

 

Luckily, it was someone she recognized, "Uh, hey, Ronnie. Your little trio asked me to take you somewhere?"

"Gwen? Aw geez!" Ronnie stood up straight, "Now, I know they were asking me weird questions before they hung up. But we don't have to go on a date, we can just hang out and catch up if you want! As friends!"

Gwen brushed a hand through her hair, "Oh thank god, those kids were blackmailing me up the fucking wazoo to have me and David go on a date with you! They must have gotten a hold of Max or something."

 

Ronnie tilted an eyebrow, "What, David too? And wait… I thought you and David were together?"

 

"What? No, no! We aren't together! We're just, uh, CBFLs, as David calls it." She saw the confusion in Ronnie's face and continued, "Erm, it just stands for Counselor Buddies For Life, David's weird like that. But yeah, apparently we each get an hour to take you on a date or whatever. So, um… What did you want to do?"

Ronnie smiled and shrugged, "Well… We can do whatever, c'mon in, I'll turn on the TV and get some snacks."

 

Gwen smiled brightly at the thought of getting to watch her shows, so she eagerly sat on the green couch. It was decorated with yellow stripes. The room itself seemed normal, with a few props scattered here and there. The TV was attached to the wall and had it's own stand, where a magician's hat laid, along with a few movies.

 

She looked at the dark green walls, they were littered with pictures of a younger Ronnie and some with, Gwen assumed, a younger Harrison. They both had smiling faces as Harrison seemed to have done a trick.

The redhead came back with popcorn in a yellow bowl, "Like the couch? It was a move-in gift from Harrison's parents. I told them I didn't need anything, but they insisted I have a couch."

Gwen giggled at this, "At least you have a soft one! My parents have a leather one and the camp doesn’t even have one!"

The magician laughed with the counselor as she turned on the TV, "Haha! So how have you been doing? I know you work at camp and everything, but we lost touch after high school!" Gwen nodded, "Yeah, it's been too long. I've been… Well, there. Nothing much has really changed. I still like trashy TV and writing fanfics, the difference is that I'm 24 and working at a rundown summer camp."

 

Ronnie nodded at this, eating some popcorn. Gwen crossed her arms, "What about you? I see you got taller and you know Harrison."

The magician shrugged, "Well yeah, I was still growing the last time we saw each other. Of course I know Harrison. I've been babysitting him since you and David graduated! He's been my assistant for so long, he's such a good kid." Ronnie remembered that her assistant pretty much started this situation, "Okay, sometimes he's a good kid. But anyways, I'm still into magic! I perform at birthday parties and sometimes, other places! I got a degree in School Counseling, it's… Just kinda there, actually." She shrugged at the fact that she didn't exactly use her degree.

Gwen shrugged with her and the ladies chatted the hour away, all the while watching the show and eating their popcorn.

 

Gwen's phone went off, Nerris had set an alarm for her.

 

"Shit, looks like it's David's turn. I wish you luck with him, Ronnie."

 

Ronnie titled an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

 

They both heard a knock on the door and Ronnie answered it, "David, did you walk all the way here?"

 

He was taking deep breathes, "Yes, yes I did. But only because I knew Gwen wouldn't want to, so I decided it was best if I did the walking."

Gwen felt bad, handing him the keys, "Oh Jesus Christ, next time just ask me, you goofball. You look worn out, here, I have a suggestion. You take the car and I take the bus, got it?"

David smiled at her and nodded, "You got it! Thanks, Gwen!" She smiled back as she started to walk to a bus stop, "Don't mention it. Have fun you guys!"

 

They both nodded and waved good bye to her. David then stood up straight and handed her the flowers he had in his hand, "Uh, here, Ronnie. I thought I could give these to you! Since we're going on a date and all!" The redheaded woman noticed that he had a corsage pinned to his vest.

Ronnie awkwardly smiled, "Oh, uh, thanks, David. That's very thoughtful of you. Guess I'll have to give you something too." She walked to the living room, grabbing her hat as she put the flowers on the table. He waved his hand, "Aw no, you don't have to do that! It's just a gift after all!" He watched as she waved her hand over her hat.

 

"Now, accio!"

 

She smiled and took out her own bouquet of flowers, "Aw, look! They're matching! Harrison gave you a bouquet?"

David smiled as he nodded, "Yes he did! I asked him to give me a bouquet the moment he told me I was taking you out for a date! And speaking of the date, come on! I want to take you into town!" David grabbed Ronnie's hand, dragging her into the car, "Oh! Okay, I guess we can, sure!"

 

She got into the car, putting on her seatbelt as David put the flowers in the backseat. Soon David started to drive the car, and the two were left in an awkward silence for most of the way to town. He smiled nervously, "S-so, um.. I was thinking we could go to the new restaurant, it has a bar and everything!" He sounded, well, nervous.

 

Ronnie was the same, "O-oh, sure! Yeah, let's go there."

 

They parked as David still had a nervous smile, "Well, we're here! Guess we can go in and start the date."

Ronnie rubbed the back of her head and grabbed David's arm, "Y'know, David, we don't have to go on a romantic date if you don't want to. We can just go in and hang out as friends if that'll make you feel comfortable."

"Really?" His smile faltered, "You're not going to get sad or anything? I won't break your heart?"

She shook her head, "Nope! If anything, I always saw you as a big brother in high school. I thought it would have been weird going on a date with you!"

All of a sudden, David picked her up in a hug, "Oh thank crackers and cheese! I was so worried that I would have to reject you and make you sad! I always thought of you as my little sister too! Harrison, Preston and Nerris just made it all seem sad, I was so worried."

Ronnie giggled, "Guess they really know how to sell it! But come on, let's go hang out!" He nodded as he followed her inside the building.

 

They were sat down at a table and ordered. David had gotten a giant salad they had, along with a glass of wine. He smiled at Ronnie, "I know it seems weird with my meal, but I like it classy!" Ronnie laughed, "I see! Well, you like it classy. I like it sweet!" She smiled as she was given her order of rum and a cheeseburger with fries.

She smiled at him, "So David, what have you been up to?" He shrugged, giggling a bit, "Well, uh… Nothing besides camp really. I pretty much live there!" Ronnie nodded, "Oh yeah! You always did love that place, didn't you?"

 

He started laughing, he knew she was right. She laughed with him as they chatted. Their hour was soon to be over. She continued, "So was it just you and Gwen the kids are sending?"

The camp man shrugged, "Well, besides their parents, I think we're the only adults they know or have contact with." Ronnie nodded, shrugging it off.

David realized something, "Uh, Ronnie. I think we are having too much fun, I need to go visit the ol' John." He got up as Ronnie giggled, "Gross, David. Just say you need to go pee!" The other redhead laughed along with her as he walked to the bathroom.

 

A man sat in David's seat, "Heya there, lady, Haven't seen you around these parts before." Ronnie tilted an eyebrow, "Um, that's my friend's seat you're sitting in and I don't appreciate you sitting there, man."

The man in the red hoodie shrugged, he was digging through his pockets, "Hey, he won't mind. That guy's a nice guy. Besides, I need to ask you a question."

 

"And what is that?" Ronnie asked as he was still rummaging through his pockets. He looked around and showed her a bag, "I've got some… Stuff on me that you could buy. If you want."

 

"What? No! I'm not interested in buying anything. I'm saving my money for another case."

The dirty-looking man tilted an eyebrow, "Case?"

Ronnie sighed, "The kids at this camp I was performing at blew up my old one. Now I have to get a new one." Dirty Kevin nodded, rubbing his chin. He then took a newspaper from a nearby stand and ripped a section from it. He handed it to her, it was an ad for an assistant Garden Mother position.

She took it into her hand as he spoke, "If you need extra money, I've got a plan. It'll help you and me! Now, I'm trying to clean up my act a bit, just a bit, so I could get that job. Don't take it the wrong way! Those girls and I have met before. We became partners one time, whole big thing, it was fun. They like me and I like them. Only thing, I can't get that job until it at least looks like I'm not a drug dealer. You seem to like kids, so here's the plan. You take up the job for now, get money for your case and quit once I get approved. I get the job and see the kids again! See, that easy! It's a win-win for both of us!"

 

The red head pondered, "But what if the Garden Mother doesn't hire me?"

 

He brushed it off, "Pfft, don't worry. I'm sure Penny will hire you on the spot. So what do you say, you in?"

 

She tapped her chin, "Not that I would totally hop on board with a plan from a drug dealer, but I'll be sure to think about it, Kevin."

He nodded, getting up from his chair, "You got it, just call me when you're ready!" He slid a paper with a number on the table.

 

The woman shrugged and shoved the paper in her pocket, ready to go home. But she remembered something, as she was getting into the car with David, "Take me to Camp Campbell, I need to have a talk with Harrison."

The other redhead simply nodded, he did not feel like arguing with her.

 

The performance trio watched as the car pulled into the camp's parking lot.

Nerris called out, "Oh! They're back!" Preston cooed, "I wonder if they'll come out holding hands! Or maybe they'll kiss!" Harrison seemed less than thrilled as he rolled his eyes.

 

But then he saw the angry glare on his babysitter's face, "Or maybe Ronnie will be pissed at me!"

 

"Harrison, watch your vocabulary there." Ronnie said with a stern look. Harrison looked sad at her, "Aw, I'm sorry, Ronnie. Please don't be mad, we just wanted to help you find someone."

 

Ronnie heard an 'Aw!' from David as she sighed, placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder, "Listen, Harri. I'm not too mad at you, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. And I would appreciate it if you and your friends stop trying to pry into that part of my life… Is that okay, Harrison?"

 

The young magician nodded, looking down at his feet, "Okay, Ronnie. We won't do that again, I promise." He held up his pinky finger with a smile.

She smiled along with him, twisting her pinky around his.

 

Nerris interrupted them, "Tender moment and all, but.." Preston stepped in front of her, dramatically waving his arms, "But I don't get it, Ronnie. You didn't seem to like anyone! Haven't you ever had as so much as a crush?" Harrison nodded along with them, tilting his eyebrow.

 

Ronnie pondered, "You know, now that you mentioned it. There was this one guy I liked. I remember him now! I was about 9 and I think he was 11, I was in the Flower Scouts and he went to Camp Campbell! Blue eyes, olive hair, I think? What was his name again? Started with a J?"


	10. Flower Scout Ronnie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it seems the plot is developing... Elsewhere! We dive into a bit of Ronnie's past before Harrison came along, revealing a crush who the main 3 seem to recognize.

"That's right!" Ronnie exclaimed, "I knew this boy when I was in the Flower Scouts as a little girl!"

 

Harrison was confused, "Wait, wait, wait! You were in the Flower Scouts? When was this? I think I would remember you not being here for a whole summer."

 

Ronnie knelt down to his level, giggling, "Harrison, sweetie, it was from before you were born. I was 9 at the time, I was 12 when you were born."

 

"Oh… Well, how was your time in the Flower Scouts and who is this crush?"

 

Ronnie pondered, "I first met him when I was sitting on the beach, alone as usual."

 

*Flashback transition*

 

A younger, much smaller and chubbier Ronnie was sitting in the white sand, drawing little shapes to pass the time. She found the activities to be too easy, they were quick for her so their Garden Mother mainly let her do what she wanted when she was done. Besides it's not like she actually had anyone to talk to in the Flower Scouts, the other girls just didn’t like anything Ronnie enjoyed. If anything, Ronnie was the outcast among them.

 

She heard noises from the nearby bush, peering to them, "U-uh… Someone there?"

 

A boy with dark red hair walked out of the bush, "I'm telling you, Jasper! The Flower Scouts have way better stuff here than at Camp Campbell!"

"And I'm telling you, dude, it's not safe to walk alone! We should really be heading back to camp, man." A boy with dark hair spotted her, he smiled, "Oh, hello, there! I'm guessing you're a Flower Scout? Uh, you aren't going to tell on us, are you?"

 

Ronnie stood up as the pair walked closer, she shook her head, "Um, no… But, uh, what are you doing here and who are you guys?"

David pushed the older boy, "I'm Davey! Certified bad boy! We're here to play with all the things you got! And eat your cookies, if you have any." Jasper shoved him a little, "Don't mind him, dudette. We're from Camp Campbell, the camp across the lake. My name is Jasper, what's your's?"

 

"O-oh, it's-"

 

A valley girl accent rang out, "Ronnnnnnnie! Where did you, like, go? Penny and I have been looking for you for, like, ever!" Another voice spoke, "Ms. Flores said you have to come back for origami noooooow!"

 

"Oh no! It's Mackenzie! And Penny! They'll definitely tell Ms. Flores that you guys are here, we're not allowed to have boys at our camp! You guys hide over there." She pointed a thicker part of the woods. The moment they jumped into the bushes, an ebony-haired, taller girl spotted the girl, "Jesus Christ! Found you! Geez, what is even out here that has you coming back?"

 

Ronnie looked at the boys in the bush but simply shrugged, practically being dragged away to their mess hall.

 

Adult David had paused the story, "Wait a minute! I never said anything like that!"

 

Ronnie giggled, mimicking his young voice, "Oh yeah you did! And you sounded just like Mickey Mouse as you said it too! Now let me finish!" The camp man pouted as she told more of her tale.

 

The younger Ronnie ran back to the boys, who were still hidden in the bush. She had something in her hands, "Uh, Jasper, Davey? You still here?"

 

The blue-eyed boy got up from his hiding spot, "Oh, you're back! We were starting to think you bailed on us!" Davey had pushed him again, "What's that?"

She held the box to him, "It's a box of cookies, I had some in my cabin. You said you wanted some, right? They're peppermint, though they are called Skinny Minties." Davey nodded, greedily taking it from her hands to eat the sugary treats.

 

Jasper pointed to her hands again, "What's that?"

 

She hadn't noticed it before but she was holding another, smaller box, "Oh! I guess I grabbed my Pokemon cards by accident, I did have to beat Mackenzie and Penny to our cabin so I could grab the cookies."

 

The boy's eyes lit up, "You like Pokemon too?" The girl shrugged, cheeks turning pink at the boy's eyes, "I, uh, yeah. My favorite is Squirtle!"

 

"I thought Flower Scouts only cared about their hair and stuff." Davey was confused, "Besides, Pokemon's for babies."

 

Jasper pouted at the boy, "Aw come on, be nice, Davey. She can like whatever she wants to like. Just because she's a Flower Scout doesn't mean she can't like Pokemon." He turned to her, "What kind of cards do you have?"

 

She smiled brightly, "I have a rare Ivysaur card my dad gave me!"

 

"Woah! That looks so radical!"

 

For the rest of the day, Jasper and Ronnie talked about the multiple cards she owned. For whatever reason, she loved seeing his smile whenever he would ramble to her. Eventually the conversation moved to Star Wars, something they also both enjoyed. She had noticed that he talked in an odd manner, like he was from a different era.

 

Davey was growing bored in the background, he saw the sky turn dark. He interrupted them, "Uh, Jasper, don't you think it's time to leave? I don't think Gregg and Darla would like putting up missing kid posters. Especially one for Camp Campbell's 'Best Camper" He made quotation marks with his fingers when he got to the last words.

The older-looking boy seemed to pout, "Aw, alright. Well, I guess we'll see ya later, Ronnie! Be sure to stick around, okay?"

 

The redhead's cheeks started to turn pink again, it seems like the boys didn't noticed, "Oh, uh, yeah! See you tomorrow, I guess. Same time?"

 

Jasper stopped to take another look at her, "Uh… Yeah! Same time! You got it!"

 

And then, the Camp Campbell Campers were gone. Ronnie stood there, trying to figure out why her cheeks felt warm as she heard the Flower Scouts' lead camper again, "You got to be kidding me! I have to come all the way out here again just to get you! Come on, it's lights out for everyone and I don't want to get in trouble all because one third of my Cabin Sisters was making sand castles! Now come on, god, with all the times you come here, I'd think you're meeting up with a girl or boy you like or whatever."

 

The young Ronnie had a small smile as the taller girl dragged her, she mumbled, "Hm… You know, that doesn't sound too much like a bad idea."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, Mackenzie!"

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Ronnie was thinking, "But then, sometime after that," She whispered to the children, who had all gathered up to listen to the story, "Davey stopped coming to my camp, for whatever reason. Jasper still did, heck, he started visiting way more and way longer than the other times. But he seemed… Much more bitter than he did before, less cheerful. He still seemed to like hanging out with me though…" Then all of a sudden, he just stopped coming to visit. I assume he either forgot or his parents came to pick him up early or something. And I didn't even go back to the Flower Scouts after that summer, so I don't even know if he did come back or anything."

 

She looked at David, who simply shrugged with a hurt face. Not wanting to press more on it, she turned back to Harrison, "And from what I can remember, Jasper was the only person I have ever had a crush on."

 

Harrison glared at the ground, "Well, whoever this Jasper is, I think he's a jerk if he forgot about you. You're way too cool to be forgotten!" He smiled, hugging his babysitter.

 

"Aw, thanks, buddy…"

 

They let go as Preston started speaking, "Aw! But think about it, they definitely had a love like Romeo and Juliet! One a Flower Scout, the other a Camp Campbell Camper! They were not meant to be! But they continued to meet, until one tragic event happened to the poor boy and he could not meet his love anymore!"

 

Ronnie tilted an eyebrow, scrunching up her face as Preston coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Or maybe his parents just picked him up, you never know."

 

Nerris spoke up, "Or it's more like Jasper was the knight while Ronnie was a princess. In need of a rescue from that bitch dragon, Mackenzie! And her evil minion, Penny!"

 

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at her mythical words as David took a turn to speak, "You know, there was a camper who arrived a year after Jasper at Camp Campbell. She was pretty fun to be around, but what was her name again?"

 

Gwen grumpily answered, "David, that was me. And you've been annoying me ever since. Alright, story time is over! It's time for everyone to go to bed. We've had a long day and even story time, come on." She started ushering the kids away.

 

Preston smiled at his friends, "Who knows? Maybe he has a social media account or something, we should check!" They smiled back at him.

 

Nikki walked to their group upon hearing his words, "Uh… Maybe I should tell you something first!" She seemed to have a guilty look on her face as she left Ronnie.

 

David was about to go to bed too when the other redhead stopped him, "Uh, David… Not to be a burden or anything, but you are kinda my ride. And I need to get somewhere."

 

"What a minute, you need to go somewhere else, Ronnie?" David was surprised, it had been a long day for everyone. Harrison was confused too, but was rushed off to bed by Gwen before he could ask about anything.

Ronnie took out the small piece of paper she kept in her pocket, "Yeah, I heard the Flower Scouts were looking for a new assistant Garden Mother. And considering I need the money, why not?"

 

David picked her up in a hug, "Oh, that's great news! You'll be working across the lake from me and Gwen!" She felt the air escape from her lungs, until he put her down, "It makes it easier to give me check ups on Harrison too." David nodded happily as he walked to the car. Ronnie followed and hummed to the song playing as he drove her to the Flower Scouts' land. He gave her a thumbs up as he left, wishing her luck.

 

Ronnie walked into the quiet counselor's cabin, it was vastly different from Camp Campbell's. She looked around, "Uh, hello? Penelope Priss? I came about the open position, the Assistant Garden Mother one."

 

A taller brunette walked around the redhead, commenting on her appearance, "Hmm… Red hair, that's fine. Green eyes always look appealing, could do without the brown suit, however. Hm, how are you with kids?"

 

Ronnie was confused, "Well, I've babysat a boy at Camp Campbell and his brother for years. But, uh, is this a part of the-" She was cut off by the woman throwing some clothes at her with a happy face, "You'll be just fine! You're hired!"

 

"What, really?"

 

Miss Priss smiled, "Yup! Congratulations, uh…"

 

"Ronnie."

 

"Ronnie! Here's a clipboard of all the activities tomorrow, and a key to your cabin. Sorry if there's some boxes in there, we have been using it for more storage for quite some time. You'll be sleeping here for the rest of the summer, or until you quit, whichever comes first." She was practically pushing Ronnie to the cabin as she continued, "We can always introduce you to the girls tomorrow, I'm sure they'll all be happy. Now, I'll let your sleep, I have to get that beauty rest!"

 

Ronnie barely had time to speak as she gave her all this stuff, so she simply shrugged and dodged some boxes to lay on her bed. She fell asleep once she hit the bed, but not before realizing she'll probably have to borrow someone's car to get the rest of her stuff tomorrow…


End file.
